The Grunts
The grunts are the bread and butter of all this, and make up about 65% of the entire foundation. We draft everyone, as if everyone's fighting for equality, that means equal rights, equal responsibility. This means we draft everyone equally, white or black, male or female, you're coming in. Classes Standard: These guys have standard uniform, Kevlar vests, Resin helmets, and leather boots. They carry a BOAA-SR modified HK-416, and make up about 50% of the grunts. Some carry sidearms, which are a USP match, and in some cases a desert eagle. Heavy: These ones have lots of steel heavy armor on, which can be so heavy, they can't even run. Heavy's carry either an M249 or an M60, but either one has enough kickback to stop the heavy in there tracks. 9mm rounds can not get through the armor of a heavy, 5.56 rounds can get through in large quantities, and 50 caliber can go in one side and out the other. They heavy themselves are pretty weak so once the armor is penetrated, you've got a kill. Sniper: A sniper sits on top of a tall structure or in a guard tower, and are armed with an AWM. Snipers are picked when a grunt has high accuracy with they're weapons. When a sniper sees a target, they tend to take about 3 seconds to aim, then take the shot. Highly skilled ones can take 1 second, and even better ones can hit moving targets. Like the heavy, snipers are very weak, but they are usually over a kilometer away, and have cover. Recon unit: These guys are small and frail, so they die a lot. They're purpose is to scout out areas, usually in hostile territory. They have a paper and pen, and have to write down routines, maps, etc. Once they have to the paper finished, they book it back to base and give it to command. Then an attack it launched. Recons have won many battles without even fighting. Pilot: These guys pilot a lot more then air vehicles, they also take control of cars, tanks, and boats. They are skilled in flying and can even hold a chopper still 30mph winds. They are used to pick up and drop off heavy's and standards. Half of the air pilots fly a UH-60 Black Hawk to transport troops, and the other half fly a Bell AH-1Z Viper attack helicopter. They tend to assist ground forces with fire support, and attack tanks, helicopters, and even enemy bases. The ground pilots take control of T-90 russian tanks, and High-Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle or Humvee. They fight with ground forces, and even have some troops manning guns. The boat pilots carry troops across waters, and fire torpedoes at enemy ships. Quotes "Did Ted bring his snakes again?" "I wonder what's for dinner" "Why's this so heavy?" "ENGAGING TARGET DESIGNATED 9945-A" (In Tank) "Ow, quit it" "Who's elbow is in my mouth?" "Watch your feet!" "YOU TALKING TO ME, BITCH?" (fires shotgun)